secrets
by atlantion
Summary: Faces from nightmares come back to haunt Tony and Gibbs. The two agents have to save themselves and each other. Hurtcomfort. Now both Gibbs and Tony are captured, the story is now really starting so will be the pain and hurt.
1. night call Tony

It was late, over midnight. You could see nothing; the room was totally dark except the red light from the DVD player. There where almost no sounds, the only thing you could hear was a soft snoring, coming from the sofa. A long person was sleeping; one arm was reaching to the ground the other was laying over the person's eyes. One leg had reached the wooden floor and lies there lonely the other leg was still safe on the sofa.

If you look closer at the person that is sleeping you would see a wine glass, almost falling out of the hand that's just a cm. above the floor. If you looked more closely, if you looked at the face of the person, then you would see, a young man. A man with dark hair, nothing else, it was to dark to see.

The breathing of the man starts to change, it's becoming harsher. It looks like he is in distress. He start to turn around, he almost falls to the ground. He settles back down and seems to relax. The wine glass that was first half full was now almost empty. Then suddenly his breathing changes again.

"Kate!"

The man was clearly awake now, still breathing hard, he was sitting on the red sofa.

"God, no! Sigh, not again!" Come on DiNozzo, you must sleep. If you go to work one more day with black bags under your eyes Gibbs will kill you! It does not matter that it was three years ago this week that …sigh, you know what happened. Then he noticed the wine glass, still clutching in his hand. He looks down and sees the red on his white T-shirt. His mind goes right back to the nightmare he just had, the same dream he had for the past week or so. He goes back in time and once again feels the blood on his face, he once again sees Kate get shot, and once again he stands there and does nothing, just starring at the person lying at his feet, once again he sees all the blood leaving the body of his partner.

Ring, ring. His cell phone went of.

Tony slowly registered the sound. Who the hell is calling this time at night? Please don't let it be a case. I really don't want to go right now.

He picked up his phone that was put on the table in front of him. Next to the phone were one red wine bottle and a DVD, you could not really see witch one. There was also an open pizza box with one piece still over.

He looks at the screen to see who's calling him. He can't remember seeing that phone number before. He wonders who is calling him this late. He looks at the time on his cell and sees that it is already past two in the night or morning. Dam this better be good. He pushes the green digit on his cell and but it to his ear. Before he can say something he hears a gruff voice in his ear. The gruff voice he dreaded to hear all evening was on the line.

"Get outside now!"

"What?"

"You heard me, now!"

Thousand thoughts where racing trough his head. Why is he calling me? Why is he not using his own phone? Has he already broken his old one? What's going on here? There must be something wrong otherwise he would never have called me.

He looks around for his jacket.

"What's going on?"

"I explain later, just get outside and get into the car. You have one minute."

"What? Wait!" But nobody heard him; the caller already had hanged up.

Dammed, this does not make sense!

He had found his jacked. It was laid on the chair. Crap my white T- shirt is totally ruined, it's red. By the sound of it I have no time to change. A well, he probably would not notice it.

He put on his jacket and walks to the side table where his keys where laying. He put his gun and badge with him. He does not know what's going on, but he will not totally be unprepared. When he is by the front door, he turns back to the table and put the last piece of pizza in his mouth. Then he opens the door and steps outside into the cold.

A car he never has seen before stood parked outside of his apartment. What the hell! A new cell and a new car? Something is very wrong here, but he wants me in the car. Ok DiNozzo, just go slowly, I don't like this. Tony walks to the car, he is looking around him, he is having a feeling that he is being watched by someone outside of the car. He so does not want to be hid in the head from behind again. He opens the car door and sees the face he dreaded to see so soon after the last time. The blue eyes where definite in death glare mode. This time tough it was not pointed to him but to someone who was sitting in the back. Tony looks behind him to see who the target was.

Suddenly he can't breath.

"No." A weak no was the only thing he could say trough his tight throat. The face of his nightmares a long time ago was starring back at him. He was screaming inside his head, how can this be? No this is impossible. He looks back to the person with the blue eyes. This time the man was looking at Tony, but now it was not a death glare, if you knew the man well enough, you could see concern.

**Ok thanks**** for reading this, please let me know what you think of this story and tell me if I made some grammar mistakes, this is my first time writing in English so I hope everyone understands my story.**

**I have a question for you all.**

**Who do you think is the person that calls Tony and who is sitting in the car? **

**Please review! Thank you! Thanks Ella for your grammar tips******


	2. night call Gibbs

Another sleepless night, another night wasting away working on a boat. A few months ago he had finished the ship he named after his daughter Kelly. It had token him more then a decade to finish it and get it out of his basement. Finally he felt that he was ready to let out the ship and let it sail on real water. He could finally let his daughter go. He still thinks of her everyday but it does not hurt him as bad as before. After years only remembering the bad things and stuff he should have done different, he could finally let go now and remember the good thinks.

Tonight he will start on a new boat. This one he will name Kate. Today, three years ago she took a bullet that was meant for him. She died on that rooftop. He still could not forgive himself, for not protecting his team better. He remembers like it happened yesterday, and he could see that his team + Abby and Ducky did too.

Ducky did not tell as many stories as he normally would. It was abnormal silent in Abby's lab. She did not bounce around the way she normally would. McGee had taken the week of and is spending his time with his sister. Although Ziva never was on that rooftop and never met Kate, without a doubt she must remember the day that she killed her half-brother. Tony was the worst of them all. For the last week he came everyday in with enormous bags under his eyes. He must have terrible nightmares, it looks that he has not slept for over a week. Today was worse; today I had to step in.

It was the second time that day that he found Tony dozing at his desk. The last week he had noticed that Tony was tired but he had not said anything as long the man did his job and was not a risk in the field. Gibbs had enough, his agent had to sleep. This had to stop this could not happen every year around this time. But what can I do?

He stood up and walks to his half asleep agent. Ziva was working on her computer but he could feel her eyes following him to see what he would do. He came closer and he gets a really good look at his agents face. Dam! This really has to stop now.

He reaches for his agents head. DiNozzo must really be far away, to not notice me being this close to him. He slaps Tony's head. And watch how the agent will react.

The Younger agent's eyes fly open.

"No! Kate! Please god no!"

Gibbs stands frozen and sees that Ziva does the same. Dammed DiNozzo!

He sees that Tony is orienting himself and he sees when the agent noticed what he just said. I have to act now.

"DiNozzo go home."

"What! Boss? Why?"

"You heard me, go! And don't come back before those bags under your eyes are gone."

Tony stands up and looks Gibbs in the eye.

"A come on Boss, I can work."

"Go, or must I sent someone with you who makes sure you are a good boy and laying in your bed?" Come on Gibbs, give him the evil glare, he must get the message that he must go home.

In silence the eyes of the two men met.

"Fine! I'm going."

Gibbs and Ziva are watching Tony getting his stuff and walking to the elevator without a back glance.

The whole day he was thinking of Kate and the possibility that she and Tony where more than just team mates. Suddenly he had an idea, what if I make another boat, this one for Kate. It will be a nice present for Tony and the rest of the team. Maybe it will help them to let Kate go and be in peace. Who knows maybe it will help me. Great Gibbs! Where is your second B now? O shut up! You don't want this every year do you? This can be dangerous; nobody is as sharp as they normally are. We have to be sharp at all times or someone could also die.

So here he was, working on the new boat in the middle of the night. Then suddenly his cell phone went off. Dam don't let it be a case. He looks at the number but does not recognise it.

This better be good, and put the phone to his ear.

"Gibbs."

"Hello Leroy, I hear that you are still answering your phone with a gruff Gibbs, you should try to be nicer, you know."

No this can't be, Patrick! No way, he is in jail, I would have known if he was out.

"Patrick!"

"Now, now little brother, you don't sound happy to hear from me. Did nobody tell you that I'm out of jail? A well that makes this so much nicer. Don't you want to know why I'm calling you, you of all people and not someone that can get me out of America?"

"Patrick, I know you, what do you want, and why do you think that I will help you after what you did."

"A come on Leroy, we are family."

"No we are not!"

All what Gibbs could hear was a cruel laugh.

"I was hoping that you would say that, this is so going to be fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a look at the pictures I sent you, after you have seen that you will do everything I tell you to do."

"Don't count on it!"

More evil laughing.

"O but I do, just take a look."

Gibbs takes a look at the text message he just received and the pictures that where sent with it. He could not breath, this could not be true but he knew it must be. His brother was a murderer not a liar. What now? He had to obey; the risk was to big not to. Shit what does he want?

"What do you want from me?" he said trough clenched teeth.

"O nothing much for now, just get outside and into the car. Take your cell, badge and gun with you."

Gibbs wonders what to do, how let he his team know that they where in trouble. If he new his brother he would think of everything, he would find the message in his house if he let something behind for his team to find. I just have to go along and see what happens. Shit, I don't like surprises!

Slowly he walks outside. In front stood a car, he opens the passenger's door with a sigh.

"Go to the other side, you are going to drive." Patrick was sitting in the backseat. Gibbs closes the door and walks around. He looks around him, he can't see anybody, no neighbours that could see what's going on they were all sleeping. Still he had the feeling that somebody was watching him and knowing his brother that was likely true. He once again opens the car door and this time he sits down.

"Ok, you got me, now what?"

"Give me your cell, badge and gun." Gibbs reluctant gives everything over at the man that was sitting behind him.

"Now what?"

"This part you are going to like, drive to young Anthony's home."

Gibbs turns around fast and looks at his brother.

"Yes Leroy, you heard me correctly, you see, your senior agent and I have a history together. Now I don't want to bury you with that story so drive."

He could not believe it. Tony knows this man? How? Now what? If he goes to Tony's house he brings him also in danger, but if it's true what his brother is saying, then was DiNozzo already in trouble.

"Where are you waiting for, drive!"

**A/N Thanks for reading another chapter, please review.**

**Grammar tips are once again welcome; I want to improve my English.**

**How does Tony know Patrick and is Patrick really gibbs brother? Stay tuned.**


	3. driving to?

**Driving to…? **

He was driving to Tony's home, dammed DiNozzo how do you know this man? This was going downhill fast, he hated to cooperate with Patrick but if he did not, he was sure that his brother would carry out what he treaded to do.

He arrived in the street where Tony lives. He sees nobody outside, nobody who would see what was happening, not that they would think that something was wrong when they see a car driving by, but still Gibbs hopes that someone will look outside when they hear the car.

Finally they were outside of Tony's house, it was totally dark. Partly he was glad; hopefully he had slept well for a few hours.

"We are here, now what?"

"Call him." Patrick hands him a cell phone. It's another cell, not his own.

"What must I say?"

"Nothing, just tell him to get outside and into the car."

"He will know that something is wrong."

"I'm counting on it, you trained him well, with no doubt, but I want to see that loyalty. You and I both know that he will get inside the car, knowingly that he walks into danger but he will do it only because you told him to. You bring him into a lot of trouble little bro."

"O shut up!"

But he was right; Tony would get into the car because I tell him so. Again the thought came to disobey, but he could not, the consequences will be too big. Dammed, he will never forgive himself if Tony got hurt at the hands of his brother.

Then he starts to dial the number that he knows by hart and that will he never admit to another person and definite not to DiNozzo. Before Tony can say something he starts to talk, short sentences and to the point. Then he hangs up.

"Well done, Leroy. I knew you could do it. Now when he comes here, there will be no talking, just silence. There will be time later for you two and maybe he will tell you why he wet his pants when he sees me. "

Gibbs can't believe it. DiNozzo did not scare easily. How do they know each other? What has this man done to Tony or is he just playing with me? He gives Patrick the evil glare then the door opens and he knows that now there was more at stake. He had to protect the younger agent, with his life if necessary.

Then he looks around and sees the younger agent. Shit, Patrick was not kidding, Tony sat frozen and was not breathing, this was the first time that he saw the agent this scared and he looks like he sees a ghost. After a second he sees also anger forming. Then Tony looks away and looks at me, or eyes met. I'm sure I can't hide my concern.

"Welcome Anthony, I see that you remember me."

"As if I ever forget you after everything you have done. I thought you were dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you. Now give me your cell, badge and gun."

Tony looks at me; I remember the order to be silent, but years of working together we know to read each other well. My body language tells him to comply, at least for now.

Silently the younger man gives everything to the man he hated most, maybe more than Ari, who killed Kate. It is silent in the car; Tony must have gotten the message to be silent, or he did not want to talk with this man. That was more likely because DiNozzo was rarely silent.

"OK, start the engine and drive."

"Where to?"

"You will see, just drive out of the street."

Gibbs start to drive, when he reach the end of the road he sees the same car he is driving. He looks in the front mirror to look at Patrick to see that what he thought was going to happen was really happening. All he received was a smile. Shit, he is really going to do it!

"Follow that car."

He starts to follow and looks in his side mirror to see what he was expecting to happen. Another car, the same he was driving and following, was tailing him. Crap, even as we could overpower Patrick, there are to many of them. We really have to comply for now, but our chance will come, it always does.

After a very long drive they had reached a remote part of the city.

"OK, this is far enough Leroy, park the car here." There was almost nothing to see, just a few grey, old buildings. Gibbs stops the engine and waits for what to do next. In no time the car was surrounded by men in black. All of them had a gun. Shit, this is really, really serious. He looks at the younger agent and sees that he still not was recovered from seeing his brother.

"OK, boys time to go out, slowly."

The moving to the car door snaps DiNozzo out his haze. I share a short look with him, asking if he was OK, a nod was everything I received back. Then we both moved and step outside.

Patrick slowly comes out of the car, like he has the time of his life.

"Good, now that you are both here we can take you to your sleeping place for this evening. I hope you will sleep well. Blindfold them!" He gave the order. Before both agent could do something, there world already had become black, they even had no time to react. It was already to late. They were forced inside a building, Gibbs is trying to remember the way, but it was a long way and very difficult without sight, he hopes that Tony had more luck.

Then they were there with a single hard shove he was free from his black clothed friend that brought him here. By the sound of it DiNozzo received the same present to his back.

"Have a good night sleep, you two will need it." One voice said.

Then the heard the door being closed, there was no sound. His hands where not bound so he took off the cloth that was blinding him. He looks at the other man with him and sees that he has done the same. Tony walks to the wall and sits down without looking around him, he was still not normal, if Gibbs did not know better it looked like the younger man was broken. This worried him greatly, all this just because he saw his brother? He almost could not believe it; he really wanted to know what happened between them.

"Tony? You OK?" No answer.

"DiNozzo?" He kneeled next to his agent and wanted to head slap him, back to the land of the living. Before he was close enough to do that Tony looks up. The look in his eyes is terrible, full of hurt and pain.

"Tony?"

"Boss? I'm not feeling so good." Then he starts to slide to his side.

"Tony!" But before he had reached the younger man he also started to feel wrong. He catches the falling man before he hid the ground. He put him in the recovery position but that was everything he could do. His sight was leaving him.

"Take it easy DiNozzo, I have you." Then he too his taken by the darkness. He lies next to his partner, one hand still on the younger mans chest.

A/N

**Thanks for reading this chapter, please review! Let me know what you think of it, once again I'm asking for grammar tips to improve this chapter. **

**vanishingp2000**** if you are still offering to beta read this story, I gladly accept.**

**I will be very busy this week with school, so it could be that I have no time to post more chapters. After this week I'm free for two weeks so then I can write a lot. I hope you can wait for a few days. Then the story will continue. Thanks again and sorry that you have to wait for the next chapter. **


	4. waking up and small conversations

**Waking up**** and small conversations **

Tony was the first to wake up again, he did not move. _What had happened here?_ His memory was hazy. _Damn DiNozzo you should not have drunk that much_! He did not want to move. Deep down he knew that was not because he expected to have a hangover but that it had a more sinister reason. _Come on DiNozzo it can't be that bad, open your eyes and maybe you'll start remembering._ He started to move slowly. _Oh God! My head! This is the hangover from hell! Don't move maybe it will become less painful. Damn I can't even move my toes! This is no normal head ache, what happened? _Then he felt something on his chest and it started to move, very slowly, uncoordinated movements. He opened his eyes, just slits hoping not to make his head worse. The room he was in had almost no light, but he had enough to see a meter around him. He saw a hand, a hand that his head really knew well. He started to follow the arm to the body of the person lying next to him. _Boss? Shit! I have to move!_

"Boss?" he wanted to say but it came out as a hoarse whisper. _Shit, is this my voice? You have to do better than that DiNozzo._ He tried again. "Gibbs!" _No improvement, he is not answering. Of course he is not answering; he probably was hit by the same thing as I was. _Well then it's your fault then, is it not?

How can that be? I don't know what happened. Precisely, you almost totally blacked out in that car, you know how dangerous that man is, the boss was alone in there, you did not have his back.

It happened a long, long time ago Tony, get over it!

I thought I did.

Well think again because you have no memory of how you got here, you failed your boss, you blacked out in a dangerous situation. You have no idea what happened they could have done anyything to him when you were in memory land. You call that, over it? I don't think so. Now get moving, he better be OK.

Slowly, oh so slowly he moved to the person lying next to him. "Boss?" he whispered again. Still no answer. "Boss, please don't do this, come on, Gibbs!" He had reached the face of the man he secretly saw as a father. "Boss?" He put his hand on the throat to feel for the pulse he desperately sought. He had felt the moving hand when he was waking up but that did not mean anything if he went by what he was feeling right now. There! There it was, a steady strong beat. He sighed. _Thank God. Why is he not awake? I am. Was he hid harder than I? By whatever hit us? Or did something else happen when I was out? _

Then there was movement under him. _Thank God_. "Boss? Take it easy. Take your time and don't move, I have your six now. Whatever you do, don't move, the head ache that will follow will be hell."

"Shut up, DiNozzo." the once strong voice was now as strong as a small kitten.

"You back in the land of the living?" his voice was becoming stronger, his head ache started to lessen.

"Yes, are you?" Blue eyes that could not hide the pain and concern were locked with his eyes.

"Yes Boss, it won't happen again." Both knew where Tony was talking about. Gibbs nodded.

"How long are you up?"

"Just a few minutes, the head ache will be gone soon."

"Good, can't wait."

"Well it seems that we have all the time we need, there doesn't seem to be happening much here."

"You want to talk about it?" Tony was shocked, did he hear right?

"I can't believe it! Leroy Jethro Gibbs wants to talk. You sure you are OK?"

"DiNozzo!"

"No really, you did not seem interested in the past, why now?"

"I'm not interested in your personal life, but I am if you are going to freeze up when you see someone you know. You almost wet your pants! If you are certain that it wont happen again then look me in the eye and say it, if not tell me where you know him from."

For a few seconds he looked in the blue eyes and then he looked away. He could not promise it. It just happened; he had no control over it, his brain just shut down. He crawled over to the wall and sat down. _Shit! What now? I can't help him, what if I freeze again?_ Gibbs slowly sat up from his downed position. After a few seconds he started to move to the same wall. He sat down, his shoulder touching Tony's shoulder. There was no talking. It seemed that they would spend the rest of their time in this room in silence. Then Tony spoke.

"He killed my mother."

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading, please review, let me know what you think of it.**

**This chapter is a little bit short, I try to make the next chapter the biggest of them all. **

**Thanks to my beta reader! **


End file.
